


ISD Chimera

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Before the Purrgils, Crack and Humour, Drinking, Eli finds it, Gen, Happy times, He's not sure what to do with that information, I have so much of love for the Chimera’s crew, Karyn Faro is not paid enough, Let them have fun, M/M, Mess hall shenanigans, Or Is It?, Pining, Pranks, Sometimes Crack Treated Seriously, Sparring, Supply Emergencies, There is an entire Chimera group chat dedicated to Thrawn's good looks, Thrawn’s cheekbones deserve their own tag, Top 10 Places to Work in the Empire, Which Never Happened, Working with Thrawn is as easy as riding a bike, Workplace Antics, Yasalamir, everyone swoons at Thrawn’s cheekbones, except the bike is on fire and the world is ending, office hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn is the only nonhuman in the Imperial Navy. He is sharp, competent and twice as capable as others in similar positions.But he is most unorthodox, and many of his policies for theISD Chimeramake for a most unorthodox work environment.Chapter 3: Thrawn and Eli engage in some good old-fashioned sparring. Things get warm.
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Eli Vanto, Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. yellow things with beady eyes

There were many perks of his dual-positions aboard the _ ISD Chimera. _ When Commander Eli Vanto wasn’t doing what was required of him as aide to Grand Admiral Thrawn, he could be found in the deeper recesses of the Star Destroyer with inventory lists and a datapad running raw code. Eli wasn’t paid any more for helping out at supply, but he _ enjoyed _ doing it, and Thrawn allowed him to do it. Furthermore, the staff of the _ Chimera’s _ supply branch were glad to have him. They’d even asked if he could make his hobby his permanent job, and while Eli had certainly pretended to give the request due consideration, he’d never felt like taking it up to Thrawn. He was happy to serve by Thrawn’s side. This way, he could have the best of both worlds. 

Eli was forced out of his leisurely pace down the stark white corridor when he heard the sound of something hitting metal, followed by a yelp that sounded like one of the ensigns at supply. 

He rushed into the arrivals room just in time to see another ensign stumble to his feet, tripping over something unseen, and—

Eli frowned. 

“Commander Vanto!” exclaimed Ensign Devos, scrambling to his feet. His uniform was dishevelled down the front, his eyes wide with what could only be alarm. “Sir, I think we have a breach!” 

Eli swore under his breath. “What kind of breach, Ensign?” 

The Ensign swallowed nervously, even as his partner pushed himself off the floor and the two of them darted their eyes around the room. For something unseen. For something, Eli had spotted before, that was bright yellow. 

“Foreign...foreign object, sir. Unidentified fauna. We don’t know how it got here. It was in one of the crates, and…” 

“There it is!” shouted the other ensign, and Eli swivelled around to look. A large lizard, around half a meter long, with scales down its back that moved _ fast _. It wiggles into the space between two rations crates, toppling several boxes over in its haste. 

“Alright, we know where it is,” said Eli, trying to project total calmness into his disposition. The Ensigns were clearly distressed, but this wasn’t that big of a problem. He had to communicate that to them. “Let’s contain it in this room and notify Chief Vistas. From there we can implement the proper protocols.” 

“The won’t be necessary, Commander.” 

Eli startled, and the younger officers jumped, all turning simultaneously to face the source of the soft, cool voice that had become something of a fascination to the _ Chimera’s _ crew. It was unfair. Not only did Admiral Thrawn _ look _ good, he also sounded like the mysterious anti-hero of a semi-erotic audio holobook. Which nobody would ever admit to reading. But they all knew it, and on the anonymous messaging server of the _ Chimera’s _ internal network, they all agreed.

Eli came back to himself before his mind wandered down _ that _ path. 

“What do you mean, sir?” 

Thrawn’s perpetually unaffected gaze traveled from his, to the ensigns’, and finally to the crates behind which the lizard was hiding. 

“The Ysalamir were brought onboard by my request,” he said smoothly. His expression turned slightly pensive. Eli didn’t think anyone less familiar with Thrawn’s mannerisms would spot it. “Although I did not expect my contact to handle them in such a hazardous manner. My apologies; Ensigns, Commander.”

Eli’s mind was reeling, attempting to process the bucketload of information that had so unexpectedly been dropped on them. 

“There’s…_ more than one? _” 

And, to add even more confusion to the already spiralling situation, Thrawn walked forward, past them, and carefully peered into the space between the crates. Eli tensed, a hand dropping to his blaster on his belt. He wasn’t required to carry it while on-board, and it wasn’t even allowed on the bridge, but he did it anyway, for exactly situations like this. Thrawn had a _ knack _ for attracting trouble.

“Stand back, Commander. The Ysalamir must not feel threatened.” 

Eli stayed right where he was, but dropped the hand from his blaster. That did nothing to put his mind at ease. 

Then Eli and the two junior officers watched, transfixed and disbelieving, as Thrawn crouched to the floor and started to slowly coax the the giant lizard out of its hiding place. This involved making friendly clicking noises with his tongue, and quiet words in a language they couldn’t understand, until, to the absolute amazement of everyone present, the lizard curiously sought him out, creeping out from the safety of its sanctuary and into the Admiral’s waiting offered hands. 

Thrawn all but _ scooped _ the creature into his arms, rising to his feet far more elegantly than a man who’d just been on his knees talking to an animal should’ve been able to, and turned back to them with his usual neutral expression. 

“I presume the other Ysalamir’s crate has been offloaded in another arrival room. Commander Vanto, I am assigning you the task of locating it. You may enlist as many supply officers as you wish. Have it delivered to my quarters.”

Eli blinked, still not over the shock of what he’d just witnessed. And everything else that was happening today, really. “Your quarters, sir?” 

Thrawn misinterpreted his confusion. The giant lizard was now curled up in his arms as snugly as if it belonged there. “Have no worries, Commander. They were tested for infectious disease before being loaded onto the shuttle that brought them here.”

“I see.” Eli frowned. “Uh, yeah. Of course.” Forcing himself to look away from the most unusual sight before him, he turned to the officers, who were still gaping. 

“Inform Chief Vistas of this task. I want every spare hand in supply doing cursory checks of the arrival rooms. If anyone finds the crate, they’re not to open it until I get there.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Eli snuck another glance at Thrawn and what appeared to be his new pet. Four beady black eyes observed him with interest. 

He was going to have some _ words _ with Thrawn. 

  
  


“Thank you, Commander Vanto. I knew you would prove capable of delivering the Ysalamir unharmed.” 

Eli snorted. He stood in Thrawn’s quarters, the part of it he’d grown accustomed to, thanks to the numerous art and history lessons Thrawn liked to give him in off-duty hours. A couple of times, they’d popped some wine in here. During all those times they didn’t refer to each other by rank, and Thrawn treated him half like a pupil, half like a friend. He was familiar with this place. The only thing disturbing the well-constructed image in his head was the glass incubation chamber by the wall, an enclosure of generous proportions, with an artificial habit of greens and wood precisely arrayed within. The two sleeping Ysalamir notwithstanding. 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” 

“Of course.” 

Eli couldn‘t spare the time or effort for tact anymore. “_ Why _ did you get them? What are they?” 

“Reasonable inquiries.” Thrawn’s gaze drifted over to the yellow lizards. “They are Ysalamir, Eli, native creatures of the planet Myrkr. They are rumoured to be attuned to the Force. I have studied the mythology surrounding them to extensive details, and I can almost assuredly draw the conclusion that these rumours have some basis in truth. They will be most helpful in my study of the Force.” 

“Uh.” Eli pursed his lips. He really shouldn’t be surprised. That was exactly the kind of thing Thrawn would do. “And may I ask why exactly you’re interested in the Force? Do you...believe in it?” 

Thrawn tilted his head at him. “Personally, I have no faith in the Force. But the Emperor is most interested in learning its ways. And I have reason to believe that we will soon be facing an enemy that is well-versed in the ways of the Force. I plan on being prepared.” 

Eli cleared his throat. _ Damn, who’s going to tell him? _

_ I’m going to. Of course it has to be me. _

“Thrawn. You know that...uh, you know that the Jedi aren’t around anymore, right?” 

“You believed that the Chiss were a myth, yet here I am,” said Thrawn, with a slight undercurrent of humour to his tone. Only Eli would’ve picked it up. “It is true that the existence of Jedi in present times is a disputed matter. But it may not be as insignificant a dispute if the Emperor is personally invested.” 

Eli squinted at him, trying to read in his expression if this was a joke. Thrawn’s reasoning made sense, of course, it always did, but _ lizards? _ Hosting lizards on board the _ Chimera _, and in his personal quarters, no less? Was that even allowed?

Actually, it didn’t matter. Even if Thrawn wasn’t a Grand Admiral, he was long past the point of caring about protocol, anyway. 

“Alright then.” Eli shrugged. He really shouldn’t be surprised. “So, do they have names?”

A delicate frown crossed the Chiss’s brow. “Do you mean to ask if I have named them?”

Eli did everything in his power to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Yes, Thrawn. I mean...they’re technically your pets now. People usually give their pets names.” 

“I see.” 

“So? You going to name them, or shall I?” 

“I was unable to ask my contact if the Ysalamir would learn to respond to given names. He only told me that they respond to clicking and sibilant sounds.” 

_ Ah. So that’s where he learnt that from. Small wonder. _

Eli straightened. “It doesn’t really matter. Even if they don’t, it’s a way for you to distinguish them. Say, if you’re talking about the one on the left, you can’t always specify which side he’s on, because that is subject to change. Now, if he had a name, you wouldn’t have to find a new variable every time.” 

Thrawn frowned, giving this idea seriously consideration. “I understand the point you make. It would be productive to name them.” 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Eli looked back down at the Ysalamir. Once you got past the shock of seeing two sets of eyes on one face, he thought, they were kind of endearing to look at. “So what would you name the one on the left?” 

Thrawn spent a moment pondering his question. When he finally had an answer, Eli noticed the slight uptick of his lips that would’ve been a full-blown smirk for anyone else. 

“Thrass,” he said, and didn’t elaborate. 

“Um, okay.” Eli would ask later. He was definitely going to, at the right time. Thrawn looked way too pleased with himself for the name to mean nothing. “And the guy on the right?” 

“The one on the right is female. Notice the distinctly darker hide. They are siblings. You may name her, Eli.” 

“Oh.” Eli paused. “You sure?” 

“I am positive.” 

Eli racked his brain for ideas. This moment felt way more significant than it had any right to. He was just naming Thrawn’s pet, after all. It wasn’t a big deal. 

“I don’t think I’m any good at naming things. What about, um. What about _ Kahaa? _”

Thrawn nodded. “Very well.” 

Eli couldn’t help explaining. “It’s a word. In my language. It means yellow. Not very creative, I know.” 

“That is of little consequence. The Ysalamir now have given names; whether or not those names are particularly interesting is immaterial, as long as they serve their purpose.” 

Eli bit his lip to keep from pointing out that he was totally missing the non-practical point in naming pets. “If you say so.” 

Thrawn’s gaze traveled over his shoulder, to the living space behind them. The furniture was stylish but utilitarian, black and white like everything else on board the Star Destroyer. The only element adding a pop of colour was a red rug, smooth except for intricate stitchings along the borders, a housewarming present from Eli when they’d first been assigned here. 

“You have had an eventful day,” said Thrawn at last, looking back at him. “Searching for Kahaa was no easy task. Would you care to join me for a refreshing beverage?” 

Eli grinned. “Yeah. Make that your strongest _ refreshing beverage._” 

Thrawn’s eyes sparked with amusement. “You are prepared to try another vintage from Csilla, Eli?” 

Eli took a sharp breath, his cheeks flushing lightly. Thrawn had saved a couple of bottles from before his exile, and he couldn’t imagine breaking one open for anything short of a momentous occasion. The only time so far had been after his long-awaited promotion to Lieutenant Commander. The brew had been so strong Eli had coughed the whole night. It had been totally worth it, though. 

“I thought those were for special occasions.”

Thrawn was definitely amused now. “You gave me the impression that naming a pet was something of a special occasion.” 

Eli threw his hands up. “Oh, what the hell. Live and let die, yeah?” 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “I am unfamiliar with that expression.” 

Eli punched him weakly in the arm. “I’ll explain over drinks. Come on. We just named two Ysalamir. Let’s toast to naming many more Ysalmir to come.” 

“I do not intend on acquiring any more—”

“_Drinks, _Thrawn.” 

“Very well.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. recreation server - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli finds the Thirst chat. It’s downhill from there.

** _0030 HRS GALACTIC STANDARD_ **

** _/INTERNAL MESSAGING SERVER/_ **

** _/CATEGORY: RECREATION/_ **

** _Enter User ID:_ **

** _[_ ** _ livenletdie3.1415 _ ** _]_ **

** _Enter Passcode:_ **

** _[_ ** _ ************** _ ** _]_ **

** _...processing request_ **

** _ACCESS GRANTED._ **

** _WELCOME, 3.1415! _ **

** _Filter: Currently Active Chats_ **

** _OPEN MIC NIGHT PLANS _ ** ** _by @lightsaberzoom _ ** _ (started: 1 week ago | status: active | online: 2) _

** _The Roast of Senior Lieutenant Gimm _ ** ** _by @freezemfs _ ** _ (started: 1 month ago | status: active | online: 3) _

** _BITCHIN’ (only for girls and cool dudes) _ ** ** _by @glitterryder _ ** _ (started: 2 months ago | status: active | online: 4) _

** _Contemplate the Meaning of Life with Peaceful Meditation _ ** ** _by @highflyer11 _ ** _ (started: 1 month ago | status: active | online: 2) _

** _I Really Hope the Admiral Doesn’t Find this Server _ ** ** _by @2fast2furious _ ** _ (started: 2 weeks ago | status: active | online: 10) _

  
  


** _...granting you access to chat: _ ** ** _I Really Hope the Admiral Doesn’t Find this Server._ **

** _[_ ** _ @livenletdie3.1415 _ ** _] _ ** _ has joined the chat! _

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **its kinda cute tho

**@imissshoreleave: **no its freaky

**@imissshoreleave: **he shouldnt be doing that

**@spymaster22: **he was cute today

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **dont be dumb hes smokin hot always

**_@livenletdie3.1415_****:** hi

**_@livenletdie3.1415:_** who are we talking about? 

**@imissshoreleave: **dude where tf have you been??

**@death-eater12: **you are missing out A LOT

**@death-eater12: **this is the most trending chat since it was made

**@2fast2furious: **They’re right, you know.

**@2fast2furious: **I can’t believe no one thought of it before. 

**@imissshoreleave: **yes buddy you’re smart we get it

**_@livenletdie3.1415:_** wait

**_@livenletdie3.1415:_** is this chat about Thrawn??

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **took u long enough

**_@livenletdie3.1415:_** what do you normally talk about on here?

**@death-eater12: **this is a forum for pure thirst

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **are you...joking

**@death-eater12: **hey you don’t have to be here if you don’t want

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **no sorry I’m just surprised 

**@imissshoreleave: **whats surprising? the admiral is a whole ass meal

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **and speaking of ASSES

**@2fast2furious: **Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

**@2fast2furious: **Before you came in we were talking about how he stares at the viewports when nothing’s going on.

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **oh

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ ** that would be him appreciating the star specked void of space and how much character it can surprisingly have

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ ** I think

**@imissshoreleave: **that’s…

**@death-eater12: **someone’s done their research it seems

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **look he likes art, it’s no secret

**@spymaster22: **thrawn: looks at space 

**@spymaster22: **entire bridge: looks at thrawn

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **acCuRate

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **once I shed this hideous physical form and my really attractive true form manifests its over for u bitches

**@imissshoreleave: **I’ll be sure to get there before you do, hon

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **some kind of competition?

**@2fast2furious: **Definitely.

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **i see

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _**so does anyone have a real chance?

**@imissshoreleave: **duhh, ME

**@spymaster22: **haha dream on 

**@spymaster22: **he smiled at me today bitches 

**@death-eater12: **no he didn’t. he looked at you 0.1 seconds longer because you were blocking his view of the sensors

**@spymaster22: **well he didnt look at you AT ALL so eat that

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **let’s not fight about this shall we?

**@imissshoreleave: **ugh you know who I wish I was?

**@imissshoreleave: **Vanto 

**@imissshoreleave: **thrawn smiles at him ALL THE TIME. and sometimes FOR NO REASON.

**@spymaster22: **SHIP

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **my theory is he owes him a life debt

**@2fast2furious: **What for, translating for him? 

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **who knows with alien cultures 

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **that’s far fetched

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **I don’t think vanto is special or anything

**@spymaster22: **dude have you seen the way he looks at him

**@spymaster22: **like he’s the most perfect man in the galaxy

**@spymaster22: **wish someone looked at me like that

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **I don’t see it

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **they’re probably friends because they’ve known each other a while

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **no one looks at their friends like that

**@2fast2furious: **@livenletdie3.1415, if you’re so sure, you should bet against it in the betting pool.

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **there’s a betting pool????

**@imissshoreleave: **dude, do you live on this ship at all? it’s the biggest one

**@spymaster22: **yeah I put in 30 credits but I know people who put 100s.

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **for or against?

**@spymaster22: **FOR, OBVIOUSLY ! no one wants to lose their money

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **well

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **I would bet against

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **if you’re gonna do that better keep the money small

** _@livenletdie3.1415: _ **I’m quite sure

**@s3ndbl4st3rs: **best of luck on your losing kiddo

  
  


** _Log Out from Recreation Server? _ ** [ **YES**, NO]

** _...processing request_ **

**You have been successfully logged out. **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Of Droids & Men (& Ill-Adviced Sparring Sessions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rated T for suggestive themes. But who am I kidding? You read a sparring fic, that's what you get. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eli stared into the unfeeling eyes of the Assassin Droid, expecting it to come alive at any moment. 

Thrawn materialised by his side. "You seem disturbed, Commander Vanto." 

He slowly turned to meet his Admiral's eyes, waiting for the punchline. Watching for the slightest indication that this was some kind of joke. 

Thrawn merely inclined his head, a request for him to explain his reaction. 

"Sir," he started, in a low, careful, controlled voice. "Please tell me you know what these are." 

"Indeed I do, Commander." 

Eli couldn't help it. Staring with zero regard for coming off as rude was usually Thrawn's thing, but given the circumstances, he felt entitled. "And you want to...spar with them?" 

The Chiss nodded, a poised, subtle gesture. "I believe it is prudent to improve my skill in hand-to-hand combat. Commodore Faro has informed me that she intends to never spar with me again, and the varied schedules of my Deathtrooper guard make regular practice an unattainable expectation. This is the best option." 

Eli held up a hand before he was even finished speaking. "Hang on a second. You spar with _ Faro? _" 

"She wanted to learn some of my techniques. Unfortunately, the Commodore doesn't think it worthwhile for her to continue." 

"I _ hardly _ think that's the reason she wants to stop." 

Thrawn's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" 

Eli huffed. "I _ mean, _you probably win every round with little to no effort. That can be pretty off-putting."

Thrawn's brow dipped into a pensive frown. "Explain." 

"Look, I－" Eli wrung his hands in exasperation. "If you wanted a sparring partner, why didn't you just ask _ me?" _

"Your time is split between your official duties, your additional work in the supply division, and the various research projects I ask of you. I did not wish to monopolize what little free time you had." 

Eli opened his mouth to object, found no words suitable, and closed it. Thrawn was right; and, surprisingly, very considerate. He never asked Eli to do more than could be done, but the outright admission of not wishing to overburden him was unexpected. 

"I see where you're coming from, sir," he began, very carefully. If he wasn't careful, he could end up with something he didn't bargain for, as was the case with Thrawn a lot of the time. "But I don't mind the occasional session. There's definitely a lot I can learn from you. As for the Assassin Droids...you're going to use them anyway, aren't you?" 

Thrawn inclined his head, the slightest smile touching his lips. Eli swallowed thickly. Something about that _ look _ made a fire burn low in gut, send electric shivers through his blood. 

"Indeed, Commander. But I will accept your offer." 

"Good," Eli said dryly. An all too familiar heat was starting to touch his cheeks－ familiar because Thrawn _ always _ got that reaction out of him. "I hope you find it useful, though. I don't think there's a lot you can learn from me."

Thrawn shook his head. "You give yourself too little credit, Commander. I believe this will be an educational experience for us both." 

  
  


Eli's first inclination towards regretting this arrangement came about the moment he walked into the training room adjoining Thrawn's quarters on the first day. 

There, at the other end of the room, the Admiral had begun a warm-up routine, with a series of pointed jabs and half-lunges at the wall that looked far too intense for a warm-up. And the sleeveless black vest he had on, clinging without an inch of room to his powerful body, highlighting the stretch of _ incredibly _ strong arms…

Eli couldn't look away if he wanted to. He wasn't _ sure _ he wanted to. On one hand, he was openly staring, and Thrawn would notice. On the other, the consequences seemed immaterial if he just got to keep _ watching_, never tearing his eyes from that honed body and its impressive display of strength while arousal kindled in his own. 

Thrawn slowed down and stopped before Eli's mind could take a truly inappropriate turn, turning to face him in greeting. He wasn't even _ winded._

"Good evening, Commander. I trust you have already warmed-up?" 

It took Eli two attempts to find his voice. "Yes. Before I got here."

"Excellent. We can then begin."

Eli took his place opposite to Thrawn on the sparring mat, forcing the distracting thoughts away. He'd seen the Chiss in action before, and anyone with the audacity to purchase assassin droids for the purpose of training was definitely worth their salt in hand-to-hand combat. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Thrawn and embarrass himself by not living up to that. 

They fell into a rhythm with almost practiced ease, as if they'd done this a dozen times before. Every punch was pulled and their movements were kept sharp but slow, more demonstrative than anything. Thrawn was reading him, and making no effort to hide that fact; why should he? Eli got the impression of a predator assessing its prey, or sizing up a rival. Red eyes raked up and down his body, cataloguing his movements even in this practice round. Eli was certain the Chiss saw several weaknesses that other opponents wouldn't. But _ he _ couldn't get the same read on Thrawn. Everything－from his stance, to the flowing grace of his movements, the hidden force behind every punch－ seemed immaculate, without flaw. 

Thrawn caught his eyes and nodded. The practice round was done. 

They slipped back into the same ready positions as before, but Eli felt a fresh tension in his body that hadn't been there the first time. 

Silence descended upon them. Thrawn's expression was perfectly neutral, and patient, as if he was waiting for Eli to take the first shot. 

Eli shrugged to himself. Might as well get it over with. 

Thrawn side-stepped him with fluid ease. Eli had to turn fast and block a punch with forearms crossed, then take several steps back as Thrawn advanced. He dodged blow after blow, figuring out the Admiral's strategy pretty quick; Thrawn planned to tire him out with these actually harmless attacks. If the Chiss had wanted to hit him, he wouldn't have missed this many times. 

And it was working. Thrawn was _ fast_, and so figuring out his gameplan didn't keep Eli from falling for it regardless. Instinct made him duck and dodge and swerve to a side on every part of the onslaught, and when he spotted an opening- the Chiss briefly leaving his left side unguarded- Eli was swift to take it. 

But that had been part of the ruse as well. Thrawn was entirely prepared, and leaned out of the way just as Eli committed to his attack, catching him with a strong arm around his waist and slamming him down onto the mat. 

Eli winced, but the impact was shielded, so the pain he'd expected didn't come. He was panting heavily, loud to his own ears, and it took him a moment to realise that he was pinned on the mat, Thrawn's weight keeping him from getting up. 

Breathing heavily, Eli looked up at the Chiss. He'd never seen _ that _ move executed before. Thrawn definitely hadn't picked it up from the Empire.

"You overcommitted to your attack," said Thrawn, in his lecturing voice, and that was just _ great._ Great, because Eli belatedly realised that Thrawn was straddling him, his folded elbow applying pressure to his chest that made it even more difficult to break free, his face inches from his own. "There was a big possibility that I would successfully avoid it, and by not considering those odds, you put yourself in a position of vulnerability. One I could easily take advantage of given a split second." 

_ A position of vulnerability. _ This _ was a position of vulnerability. _

Eli huffed, trying to turn his thoughts back onto an appropriate track by feeling annoyance at just how unaffected Thrawn seemed. He wasn't even sweating, for kriff's sake. 

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since I sparred. I'll get my mojo back soon." 

Thrawn blinked, sitting back a fraction. Eli bit his lip. _ Please don't react, _ he begged his body. _ Please don't. _

"Mojo?" he enunciated, testing the word in his mouth. 

And that mouth was the absolute _ last _ place Eli should be looking, now.

"Well, yeah." Subtley, he drew his hips as far back into the mat as possible. "It means getting your old..practice back. Or regaining a forgotten skill, or experience." 

"I see," said Thrawn seriously. "I also hope you get your mojo back, Commander. Let us move onto another round." 

Thrawn got off him without so much as stumbling, and Eli had to remain where he was for a couple of seconds longer to calm his racing heart. And racing blood. And...other places. 

He rolled over onto his feet before Thrawn could ask him what the problem was. 

The second round went much the same way, except Thrawn's victory wasn't achieved by bodily pinning him down. In that moment Eli wasn't sure which was worse－ getting headlocked between Thrawn's immensely powerful biceps or his previous loss. Again, while he was immobile and maddeningly close to the man who played far too big a part in his fantasies, he received a lesson on what she shouldn't have done and what he should've done better. And it _ was _ useful, Eli was learning a lot, but he wished those lessons didn't come when he was in extremely tempting positions he needed to escape before he did something stupid. 

He lost the third round when Thrawn pinned him facedown into the mat with a knee to his back. Eli was really beginning to understand why Faro had sworn never to spar with Thrawn again. It would be nice to win. Even once. Just once would do. 

"You are growing tired," observed the Chiss, helping his back onto his feet. 

"I can last," he growled, slipping his hand out from Thrawn's. Yet another continuous distraction. 

The fourth and final round ended exactly like the first when Eli, utterly worn out, repeated his original mistake. Thrawn had him pinned in an instant, straddling his legs, leaning over him to pin his wrists uselessly to the mat. Through vision clouded by water and heavy breathing, Eli noticed the very first trickle of sweat running down the long column of Thrawn's neck, over the hard line of his adam's apple. 

Eli wanted to lick it off his skin. He pressed his hips back into the mattress and shook his eyes clear. 

"You win," he conceded, breathless. "I'm done. I understand Commodore Faro's reservations now." 

The small smirk that twitched the corners of those lips was just _ unfair. _

"It has everything to do with the standard Imperial style taught to officers," said Thrawn. "Combat taught to stormtroopers is considerably different, and far more effective, although it is still inferior to what is taught to recruits of the Chiss Defense Fleet." 

"Small wonder," muttered Eli, his face heating. He should've got used to Thrawn's proximity by now, but this was somehow even worse than the first time. He was already wound tight after the exertion and adrenalin, and Thrawn was _ smirking _ at him. It was too much. 

If this damn Chiss didn't get off him soon, Eli wasn't going to be able to prevent a very embarrassing reaction to said proximity. 

His every hope was shattered like glass when Thrawn instead drew back, sitting up, releasing only his wrists. Looking thoughtfully down at him. 

"It has occured to me that you may in the future find yourself in a position where self-defense becomes of utmost importance. I propose these sessions turning into a regular occurence so you may improve your skill in this area, and your odds in a confrontational situation." 

"Yeah," grunted Eli. "But less kicking my ass, more instructions next time, sir, if you will. May I get up now?" 

Amusement flashed in the Chiss's eyes. "Certainly." He slid off, and Eli was left caught between wanting him right back where he'd been and relief that this torture was over. He hoped that Thrawn put any concerning infrared patches on his body down to a product of exertion. Still, he accepted the hand that was offered to him, although he pulled away with haste this time. 

"I'm sorry if that was disappointing." 

"Not at all," assured Thrawn. 

Eli searched for traces of polite pretense in his eyes and his voice, but found none. 

Detecting his skepticism, Thrawn gave him another one of his slight smiles, one that Eli knew for certain was genuine, because Thrawn never bothered with diplomatic smiles. And he never lied about the usefulness of anything, anyway. 

Eli ducked his head under the weight of that gaze. _ Fuck._

As soon he got back to his quarters, he was going to take a very long, _ very cold _shower. 

If these lessons became a regular occurence, and he was certain they would, he'd be taking a great deal of those in the near future. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
